


Vice

by LuciferxDamien



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Smoking, Teasing, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 12:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien
Summary: When the wolf (Lupin) is away, Jigen and Goemon might as well play.





	Vice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Shiritori on the [writetomyheart LJ comm](https://writetomyheart.livejournal.com/). My starting words were: _“Alright, come on. We're going on a grocery shopping adventure.”_

“Shopping adventure?” Goemon asked, sitting on the floor as he cleaned his sword and checked it over for nicks and damage. 

“Yeah, that’s what Lupin had said. Fujiko dragging him out, I’m sure,” Jigen said around his cigarette. 

“You smoke too much…” Goemon said with a sigh. The way Jigen puffed and puffed on those things, he was bound to kill himself 

“Uh-huh. And drink too much, and steal too much. Don’t think I have too much sex, though,” Jigen said, tipping his hat up to look at Goemon with a cheeky grin. 

A warmth crept over Goemon’s face and he looked away, putting his blade back in its sheath. 

“And,” Jigen started, blowing out his smoke as he stood over Goemon. “_I_ think _you_ play with that sword of yours too much.” 

A zing rang up Goemon’s spine and he felt his face getting even hotter. “That-that’s not the same at all! I-I…” 

Jigen laughed, waving him off, the butt of his cigarette between his fingers. “Hush, I’m only teasing. What’s a man without his vices?” 

“This is no vice, this is my way of life and it is noble and—” 

“I said _hush_,” Jigen cut him off, now crouching down and Goemon hadn’t even noticed Jigen move. “_You_ definitely don’t have enough sex…” 

A lump was in Goemon’s throat and he tried to swallow it down, but it was of no use. Jigen smelled of gun oil and cigarettes, and when he leaned in for a kiss, Goemon’s eyes fluttered shut. It was chaste and quick and Jigen pulled away much too quickly, with a smug little smirk quirking his lips. 

“Like I said… Lupin’s out on a shopping adventure with Fujiko, so… You know, if you wanna join me in the bedroom, feel free…” Jigen said, a bulge in his slacks and he so brazenly grabbed his cock before stubbing out his cigarette and heading toward the bedroom. 

Goemon had to steel his nerves, taking a deep breath before he was able to rise from the floor, his cock equally as hard. He supposed he could learn to have a vice, like mixing business and pleasure. And Jigen was _quite_ pleasurable.


End file.
